The Eye Watches
by Bellbird
Summary: This is a Supernatural story. Sam and Dean investigate a series of disappearances at a Hardware store. This is a more dangerous hunt that puts their own lives in jeopardy. Will they survive? PLEASE REVIEW because I am interested to know what you think.
1. The Hardware

**The Eye Watches**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1- The Hardware**

Sam and Dean sat in the bar quietly talking about their last hunt. It had been a tiresome and complicated one, but everything turned out fine.

"So, where to next?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"We'll stay here for a bit longer, until something else turns up." Dean's speech was slightly slurred, but Sam wasn't surprised as this was his third beer.

They sat for a bit longer until they overheard two truckies talking behind them.

"…I know, wasn't it terrible?"

"It's a mystery… the first body to be found…"

"…It was bound to happen. That old, haunted Hardware place…"

Sam and Dean both looked at each other and decided to investigate further.

"Um, sorry… but did you just say that there was a murder in an old, haunted Hardware?" Sam spoke calmly but inquiringly.

"Yeah. Brutal! Poor soul…" one of the men answered.

"Um… What happened?" Dean asked.

"Some guy was found in the Hardware down the road. He was a right mess. Blood everywhere, but they don't know what killed him. There were so many injuries that they couldn't work out what came from what! It's very suspicious. All of them have been."

"Wait… all of them?" Sam was intrigued.

"You haven't been here long 'ave ya?" Sam and Dean shook their heads. "Well, they weren't exactly murders, but many disappearances. People, dangerous tools, bump in the night sort of things… You know."

"We know more than you think…" Dean mumbled under his breath. He had heard more than enough to know that this was definitely their new hunt.

"Sammy," he nudged Sam and nodded his head toward the door.

"Well thanks fella's. But we gotta go… See ya." Sam and Dean rushed out to the car, but didn't leave.

"What do you make of that?! Let's check it out; it's only down the road." Dean started up the car and drove speedily towards the Hardware. Sam fumbled in the glove box for fake I.D's if they needed them, as they pulled up right outside.

It was definitely old. Some of the windows had been broken, but were now covered in duck tape, and some of the lights on the sign were blown. But nevertheless, the Hardware was still open during the day.

They ducked under the police tape and looked around for any police. They slid inside and checked that it was all clear. They turned on a couple of lights, and headed for the crime scene.

Although the body had been removed, they could still see the outline of where it had been in the large, sickening pool of blood.

"Oh gross!" Dean stared at it and instantly regretted having so many beers.

"Shut up you big baby!" Sam knelt down for a closer inspection. All of a sudden, there was a pain in his head, and he was taken back to when the crime had happened.

A young staff member was running away from something, but he tripped.

"Please NO!" he screamed, as a hooded figure in a black cloak appeared before him. It had a number of dangerous tools hanging from it's belt, and Sam took note of them. He also saw, what looked to be a gold watch, hanging from a chain around it's neck. It then bent down and took a similar one from the man. The hooded figure then started up a chainsaw and…

"Sammy! Sam, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Dean was hunched over him. "What happened? Was it a vision?"

"Yep." Sam sat up slowly. "There was a hooded figure, in a black cloak. It had about 4 or 5 tools hanging from a belt and… there was…"

"What?" Dean asked impatiently.

"A gold watch… two actually." Dean pulled a face. "I know it's weird. But one was hanging around it's neck, and then it took another from the man who was murdered." Sam explained, desperately trying to remember. "There was something engraved on them… The creature's one said… P.W.II, and there was a rose. One the other watch it said P.W.I, and I think it had an eye on it." Sam looked at Dean.

"A rose? An eye? And what the hell does P.W.II stand for?!" Dean was really confused and was starting to get frustrated.

Sam thought for a moment and then said "I don't know, but it seemed familiar… I've seen them before…".


	2. The Clues

**Chapter 2- The Clues**

Dean moaned as he sat up in he Motel bed. Sam was already up and typing away at his laptop.

"Yo Sammy. Pass me that coffee you're drinking." Sam laughed and passed the mug to Dean.

He took a big mouthful, and nearly threw up. It was disgusting!

"What is this?! It's one bad coffee!" Dean shouted. Sam laughed again.

"It's something to help with your hangover. It's…"

"I don't wanna know what it is… anyway, what are you doing?" Dean stumbled over to the laptop.

"Looking up the history of the Hardware and the disappearances… and the gold watches." Sam smiled. He had a familiar glint in his eye.

"You mean that wasn't a dream? Oh heck…" Dean slumped back down onto the bed.

"Nope. But anyway, there have been seven disappearances, mostly staff and one murder now. There has also been three different tools stolen." Sam read the info off the website.

"Wait… three? You said four last night. What were they?" Dean said sitting up again.

"A sledge hammer… power drill… chainsaw…"

"Oooo, OUCH!" Dean pulled a face at each one imagining the murders and the injuries.

"…and the fourth one that I saw was a gun." Sam continued.

"A gun? Okay and what about those gold watches?"

"Well, I knew that I'd seen them. They were on a website that I'd used in one of the other hunts. They're called The Eye Watches. There were originally a set of three. Each one had a different symbol on it. There was an eye, a rose and a turtle. According to legend, they were used as gateways into the three Parallel Worlds. One of the watches was destroyed, leaving the Rose and Eye one's left. The Rose one belongs to a creature known as 'Eyeleaner' in Parallel World II." Sam explained.

"So that's what P.W.II stands for! But how about the other watch with the eye on it?" Dean asked.

"It's in this world."

"Well duh, but where? It could be anywhere Sam."

"I dunno, but there's a link here that goes to a website about an Antique store just outside of town. The owner claims to have a rare collection of watches! Let's go".


	3. The Antique Store

**Chapter 3- The Antique Store**

"Hello, can I help you?" the kind old shop assistant approached Sam and Dean.

"Um yes. We were wondering if we could look at the rare collection of watches please." Sam said politely.

"Of course. Right this way." She led them over to a large, locked cabinet full of watches.

"Thanks." Dean said as he looked at them. It was going to be a long day.

"Are you interested in this stuff?" the lady asked Sam as she unlocked the cabinet.

"What me? Nah. But my brother is absolutely obsessed". Sam said smiling. Dean glared at him but smiled at the lady.

"There you go. Just call me if you need me." The lady then walked back to her place behind the counter.

Sam started looking through the watches, but stopped noticing that Dean wasn't helping. He was staring at the shop assistant!

"Ah, Dean?"

"Huh?"

"She is way too old for you." Sam said jokingly.

"Mmm…" Dean mumbled knowing now, how to get his revenge. Sam had expected a different answer and was shocked.

"What? That just means she'll have loads of experience." Dean said laughing and he started looking through the watches.

"Oh Dean! Gross!" Sam said disgusted at the thought. Dean laughed again, quite satisfied that he had mentally traumatized him. It was a good revenge.

"And why did you rope me into being the one who was obsessed with watches? That's the sort of thing I'd do to you." Dean asked, annoyed. Sam laughed this time.

After searching for a while, Dean found the watch.

"Hey Sammy. Is this it?" Dean asked turning it over in his fingers.

"Yeah. Um… excuse me!" Sam called to the shop assistant.

"Yes dear?"

"_**We're**_ interested in this watch. Could you tell us about it please?" Dean asked politely. Sam laughed.

"I don't know much about it actually. It's been bought eight times already, but it's found it's way back here." The lady explained.

"Well how about the last owner?" Dean enquired.

"A young man purchased it. A staff member from a Hardware." Sam and Dean looked at each other confused. The lady noticed and explained further.

"He had his uniform on when he bought it. But it was brought to me again, recently by a woman. I didn't see what she looked like, because she was wearing a long, black cloak. All she said was to keep it safe until it was going to be bought again."

"Didn't you think that it was odd that she came in wearing a black cloak, in broad daylight?" Dean asked confused.

"It was night, and it was Halloween, so I thought that she was just in a costume."

There was an awkward silence until Sam finally said "We'll take the watch."

"Splendid!" The lady ran over to the register and started tapping. Dean paid for it. They were just about to leave when Sam asked the woman, "Did she say what her name was?"

"Yes." Replied the woman. "She didn't say a first name, just… Miss Leaner."


	4. The Number Eight  The Significance

**Chapter 4- The Number Eight; The Significance**

"But why would Eyeleaner give the watch to the Antique store?" Sam said pacing around their room.

"I dunno. How many times did she say the watch had been purchased?" Dean asked, scrolling on a website for answers.

"Eight." Sam kept pacing until finally, something clicked.

"What? Sammy?" Dean stared at him, noticing that he stopped pacing.

"Seven people have disappeared. The watch has been purchased eight times." Sam explained.

"What? Are you saying that everyone who has purchased it has disappeared? Wait though… That's only seven. How about the eighth?"

"The man who was murdered. In my vision… remember? I saw Eyeleaner bend down and take the watch from him before she killed him." Sam remembered back. It was all coming together.

"Yeah, but why would she get rid of the other bodies, and just leave his?" Dean asked. Sam thought about it. It was a very good question. He then remembered something that he had read in the newspaper.

"Because she didn't have time." Sam answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I read in the newspaper an interview with the person who found him. One of the staff members. She said that she heard screaming, and the sound of a chainsaw. She ran in to find him to see a dark figure disappear. Eyeleaner was nearly caught."

"Makes sense. I think that we need to take the watch with us to the Hardware to fight this bitch."

Dean was right. They knew what they had to do.


	5. Back to the Hardware

**Chapter 5- Back to the Hardware**

It had been a few days since the police had given the Hardware store, permission to re-open. But many people were still reluctant to shop there.

Dean and Sam walked in. There was two staff members walking around the isles helping the only two people (other than themselves), brave enough to shop there again.

"Man, this place is practically deserted! If I were them, I would've given up ages ago." Dean said as he looked around. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh damn it!"

"What?!" Sam said, starting to panic.

"I forgot to lock the car." Sam sighed, relieved that it wasn't important.

"What? Forget it. You said it yourself. The place is practically deserted; it's not going to get stolen."

"Are you crazy?! It'll only take a second… Here take the watch." Dean ran out, chucking the watch to Sam.

"Can I help you?" One of the shop assistants asked Sam.

"Um…Nah. I'm right thanks, just browsing." The shop assistant shrugged and started to walk away.

All of a sudden, the lights started to flicker and the building started to shake. The four other people in the building started to scream and duck as some of the items started to fall off the shelves.

"Quick! Over here!" Sam called to everyone, as he ran into a line of undercover isles. Everybody rushed over.

The building stopped shaking.

"Was that an earthquake?" A young woman asked.

"I don't think so." Sam said, looking around for Dean.

"Well, what was it?" asked a young teenage boy. He was one of the assistants.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sam murmured under his breath.

They waited for a moment. Nothing seemed to happen, so Sam thought that it was best to check out the other isles.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a minute." Sam grabbed a long stake nearby, and searched each isle.

He got about halfway through them when the hooded figure appeared.

"Well hello handsome." Eyeleaner lifted the cloak off herself. She was wearing a tight black leather suit, and had long dark hair down her back. She was beautiful; but nevertheless, she was a demon. "Ha ha! Dean!" Sam thought to himself.

"Think you can beat me? Your poor brother didn't. Well try my mate first."

"Dean? What did you do to him?!" Sam shouted. As Eyeleaner disappeared, and a strong looking man appeared.

The man charged towards Sam, but he missed. They started fighting, kicking and punching. Sam fought back, sending the man backwards into one of the shelves. The man roared, and Sam took this opportunity. He stabbed the stake into the man's mouth and out the other side of his head. The man stood still, and remained standing as blood started dripping around him. He was dead, and disintegrated into dust.

Sam ran to find the others. They were gone.

"Oh great. Just great." Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch. He could hear a voice, calling his name.

"Sammy?" the voice was distant, but unmistakable.

"Dean?" Sam shouted. He opened the watch, and Dean slowly appeared in front of him.

"Sammy?" Dean said.

"Dean? Where have you been? Wait… is that… a bullet hole in your head?"

"Um… yeah. But don't freak out."

"Are you dead?" Sam started to get choked up.

"No Sammy. No, well at least… I don't think so…" Dean tried to reassure Sam and himself.

"What happened to you? Why can I see you? Where are the others?"

"I had a run in with your girlfriend. I went to lock the car and she flew down in front of me. She lifted off her cloak… and man was she a hot demon!"

"Dean! This isn't the time. And who are you talking about? My girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Sam was getting frustrated.

"Yeah right. Eyeleaner. You know the one that you talk about all the time? Anyway she gave me this." Dean pointed to the bullet hole.

"You know she's not my girlfriend, and why aren't you dead? Are you in Parallel World II? Why can I see you?" Sam was shocked.

"Well before she 'killed me', she said something about the watch. She said that after she shot me, I would be in Parallel World II, meaning that I could still come back. The only way any one could see me, was if they had come in contact with the watch, and had opened it. The only way I can come back is to send her to Parallel World III, which is destroyed, meaning that she won't be able to come back."

"Wait. You can come back?" Sam asked sort of understanding what he had to do.

"Yeah, but she has to be 'killed' by her own gun, and in P.W.II. But you have to go now. She's got the others. You need to go with them, and come to Parallel World II." Dean explained.

"Okay, but isn't there anyone else in P.W.II? What about the others who have disappeared?" Dean shook his head.

"It's too late for them. She's already sent them to Parallel World III. They can't come back." Sam understood and ran off to find the others.

They were all tied up in one of the isles. There was no sign of Eyeleaner though.

"Help us! Please!" one of the women shouted.

"Watch out!" one of the men shouted as Eyeleaner knocked Sam out.


	6. PWII

**Chapter 6- P.W.II**

"Ow. My head." Sam came back to consciousness. He was now tied up with the others. Eyeleaner appeared.

"I'm sorry handsome. That nasty cut, tut- tut. But I had to do something. But don't worry. Soon you'll have a nice bullet hole to match. And then, I'll send you P.W.III, where you can't cause anymore trouble."

She pulled out a gun. She moved along the line, killing them one by one. But as each one was shot, they appeared to Sam, along with Dean.

"Dean. Does it hurt?" Sam asked.

"Nah. But don't worry; she's not going to get away with it." Dean looked worried.

Eyeleaner finally reached Sam. She reached into his pocket and took the open watch.

"Thanks sweetie." She kissed him, and then held the gun to his head. He closed his eyes. He heard a loud bang, and felt a pain shoot through his head.

"Ow!" Sam was now standing with Dean and the others.

"I thought you said that it didn't hurt!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Well, I didn't want you to panic." Dean explained. Sam rubbed his head, feeling the hole. He looked around him, noticing his body in P.W.I. He couldn't look at it.

"Well what do we do now?" Sam asked, stilling rubbing his aching head.

"It'll stop soon." Said Dean noticing.

"What's happening?" asked one of the women.

"Don't worry. We'll sort it out, okay. We'll explain later." Dean reassured the woman, although he had no intentions of even trying to explain what happened.

Eyeleaner appeared in front of them, holding the watches.

"On the count of three, you tackle her and get the gun. I'll go for the watches." Dean whispered to Sam.

"One… Two…Three!"

Sam ran toward her and tackled her to the ground.

"Get off me!" Eyeleaner was surprisingly strong, and she kicked Sam hard in the stomach. He was sent flying into one of the shelves.

Eyeleaner stood up and dusted herself off looking for the watches. One of the women ran over to Sam to see if he was okay.

"Sir? Sir! Are you okay? Wake up, please…" the woman shook Sam. He opened one eye.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Sam smiled.

"Shhh!" Sam whispered. "Don't worry. We'll get back."

Eyeleaner searched frantically for the watches.

"Looking for these?" Dean dangled the watches in front of Eyeleaner. She laughed.

"You have the looks, but not the brains. Didn't you listen to what I said before?! Those won't get you back! You have to kill me!" She shouted.

"Not the brains huh? Don't worry. I listened to every word you said. I might not be the one to kill you, but you will die." Dean smirked as he saw Sam standing behind Eyeleaner with her gun.

"What?" Eyeleaner turned around, and Sam pulled the trigger. She stood for a moment with a look of shock on her face.

"Rot in hell." Dean said, as she was engulfed by a flame.

The watches glowed and they returned, more alive than ever, into P.W.I.

"Where is everyone else? If we came back, shouldn't everybody else who disappeared come back as well?" asked one of the assistants.

Sam and Dean shook their heads sadly, and tried to explain. Although they were the only two who understood what they said and what had happened, everyone was grateful for them saving their lives.

Sam and Dean destroyed the Rose watch, but kept the Eye watch, as they didn't want to destroy our world.

They survived to hunt again and to tell another amazing tale.

The End


End file.
